


Okay

by tessdebelle



Series: Teacher!Verse [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Framework, Hydra Agent May, Teacher Phil, Teacher!Phil, framework!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9937367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: @marcuskaen prompted: Hydra!May & Teacher!Phil have an argument





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: special thanks to @marvelelle for helping me figure this one out!

Almost three weeks Melinda had been gone.

His house felt empty without Melinda’s presence. Although she had her own apartment, she usually stayed with him and his closets were full of her clothing. Six months they’d been dating, and then she’d gone on an op meant to only be eight days that had taken nineteen.

His coworkers kept telling him he was being unrealistic, thinking Melinda might come back, but they also thought she was a travel writer rather than the agent she was. The longest she had been gone was three months, but when that had happened, she’d told him she was on an undercover op. She’d brought him back a snowglobe from Germany.

He didn’t want a snowglobe, this time. He just wanted her back. Wanted to know she was alive. 

When it would be a full month, he knew he’d have no choice but to pack up Melinda’s things and bring them to her apartment. He checked in with her landlord often, who also hadn’t heard anything from her. Phil was just about to settle in for a drink that night when he a knock on the door. He got up, trying not to get his hopes up again - every time he so much as heard a creak somewhere in the rather old house, he got excited thinking it could be her only to find out it was just a floorboard or the wind hitting a window. And, while a knock on the door meant someone was actually there, he knew it was probably just a local kid selling something. 

He opened the door and found a tiny figure in a heavy black jacket on his doorstep, and she looked up at him with the warm brown eyes he had fallen in love with. Not even hesitating, he pulled her into his arms, feeling relief course through him - 

Until he felt her wince at the pressure put on her side and quickly let her go, helping her inside. “What happened?” He asked, sitting her down at the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea.

Melinda sipped it slowly, looking as if answering him was the last thing she wanted to do. “I had an important mission.”

He sighed. “An important mission that lasted eleven days longer than it was supposed to?” He asked.

Lifting up her shirt, Melinda tossed it on the floor. Revealing two bullet holes - one at her shoulder and the other at her waist.

Phil’s hands shook as his fingers traced the surrounding skin, careful not to hurt her. He swallowed down a lump in his throat. He didn’t know much about guns but he knew that two bullets, especially when one of them was so close to her stomach. “Why didn’t you contact me?” He asked, sounding hoarse.

“Phil…” She trailed off. 

“I get it, you have your secrets. That’s always been fine with me. But I had thought you were dead. I just wish you would have told me.” He said his hand clenching at his side. He fell to his knees in front of her, laying his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and it was ridiculous that of that one of them that needed comforting, it was the one who hadn’t been shot. “I was so afraid someone would call me up and tell me that you died and I never got to say goodbye.” He whispered.

“I’m alive. We’re okay. I promise.” She murmured. “We’re okay.“


End file.
